Walter and Christopher Bring NR Movies to School/Both Got Grounded
Movies students bring #Caillou bought 101 Dalmatians (1996) on Video (G) #Rosie bought 102 Dalmatians (2000/2001) on Disney DVD (G) #Cody bought Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001) on Disney DVD (G) #Daisy bought Despicable Me (2010) on Blu-Ray (PG) #Henry bought Megamind (2010/2011) on Blu-Ray (PG) #Warren Cook bought Independence Day (1996/2000) on DVD (PG-13) #Banjo, Tooty and Kazooie bought Stan Helsing (2009) on DVD, Elektra Luxx (2010/2011) on DVD and Black Swan (2010/2011) on DVD ® #Rob and Alex bought Blue is the Warmest Color (2013) on DVD and Three Billboards Outside Ebbing, Missouri (2017/2018) on DVD (NC-17) #Walter and Christopher bought Guns, Girls and Gambling (2013) on DVD and Sexual Chronicles of a French Family (2012) on DVD (NR) Transcript :The Teacher: Okay Class, today is Movie Day! So, if you bring a G rated movie, you get the rest of the year off. If you bring a PG rated movie, you get the rest of the month off. If you bring a PG-13 rated movie, you have been warned. If you bring an R rated movie, you are suspended for a month. If you bring an NC-17 rated movie, you are expelled! And...if you bring an NR movie, you...are...SUPER...EXPELLED! So, what type of movie did you get? :Caillou: I brought 101 Dalmatians on video. :The Teacher: Good job, Caillou! This movie is rated G. Go home now. What other movies do you want to choose, Rosie? :Rosie: I bought 102 Dalmatians on DVD. :The Teacher: That's right, Rosie! You are the movie hero and it's also G! Go to the office! What movie did you have, Cody? :Cody: I brought Atlantis: The Lost Empire on DVD! :The Teacher: Oh my God, is that right? Cody, you are right and you are a free kid! Go to the office! Anywho, did you pick another movie? :Daisy: I bought Despicable Me on Blu-Ray. :The Teacher: Hooray! You got it! It's rated PG! You can now go! What movie did you get? :Henry: Wow! I got Megamind on Blu-Ray! :The Teacher: That's right, Henry! You're the hero, too! It's also PG! You can go now! Warren Cook, what about You? :Warren Cook: As a matter of fact, I bought Independence Day on DVD. :The Teacher: Really? Independence Day on DVD? Warren, that movie is rated PG-13. Go to the principal's office and please don't bring that again. Anywho, what movies did you bring? :Banjo: I brought Stand Helsing on DVD! :Tooty: Mine is Elektra Luxx on DVD! :Kazooie: And so is Black Swan on DVD! :The Teacher: OH (x20)! Have you lost your mind? Those movies are rated R! That's it! Go to the principal's office NOW! So...what movies did you bring, ladies? :Rob: I brought Blue is the Warmest Color on DVD. :Alex: And so is Three Billboards Outside Ebbing, Missouri on DVD. :The Teacher: WHAT?!? ROB AND ALEX, THOSE MOVIES ARE RATED NC-17! YOU TWO ARE NOT OLD ENOUGH TO WATCH THOSE! THAT'S IT! GO TO THE GODDAMN PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE NOW! Okay, I calmed down. At least, but not least...Walter, and Christopher. Nicolesons. Whatever that is. What movies did you bring, you two? :Walter: I bought Guns, Girls and Gambling on DVD. :Christopher: Mine is Sexual Chronicles of a French Family on DVD! :[Teacher gasped. Suspense music plays.] :The Teacher: OH (x34)! WALTER AND CHRISTOPHER! WHAT THE FLYING HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU? THOSE MOVIES ARE RATED NR! YOU ARE BOTH TWENTY AND THOSE MOVIES ARE SUPER INAPPROPRIATE! GO TO THE PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE RIGHT FUCKING NOW! (calms down again) My work here is done. Goodbye! Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Series Category:GoAnimate Grounded Stuff Category:Episodes Category:Walter and Friends Category:Bringing Movies to School